


Remember Me

by MelodramaticSalad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Check please au, Established Relationship, M/M, Shadowhunter Derek Hale, Warlock Stiles Stilinski, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticSalad/pseuds/MelodramaticSalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Remember, if you liked the fic, you can vote for Team Werebi <a href="http://www.poll-maker.com/poll768363xC6434315-31">here!</a></p></blockquote>





	Remember Me

As a warlock, Stiles was always finding new ways to get himself into new adventures. Well, he called it 'fun' and 'an adventure', while Derek referred to it as 'a headache' and 'nothing more than mischief'. What could be say? He had a weakness for spontaneity and an even bigger one for a stone-faced Shadowhunter with the most incredible green eyes.

One thing that always fascinated him, something he only attempted once, was universe jumping. He only did it in the case of a dire emergency, but this time, it was an even more extreme emergency.

Some witch, a woman whose name even being mentioned made bile rise up the back of his throat, had thrown his beloved into another dimension as if it was some game. Stiles loathed Kate Argent more than words could ever do justice.

Stiles spent an entire day gathering the ingredients across the globe that were necessary for the powerful spell, making deals with friends and promising favors to acquire some of them. Derek was worth every single dime in his fortune and every favor he had promised.

The portal finally opened up in a swirl of red, blue, and violet light before sucking Stiles' in and taking him to the world Derek had been thrown in.

 

Stiles sat up with a gasp, looking around and furrowing his eyebrows. He was in a small bedroom that more than resembled a dorm room. Stiles flicked his wrist and cursed at the lack of a magical aura. Great. This world has no magic. How in the hell was he supposed to find Derek now?

Stiles rolled his eyes and remembered Kate's words.

_"Find your precious Derek and make him remember you. If you can get him to remember his real life, you win and you'll both be transported back to your world. If not, you'll be stuck." She had said with a wide grin and a fire in her eyes that made Stiles' stomach churn._

_"Psychopathic pyromaniac." Stiles whispered under his breath, getting to his feet and looking around the room for any clues. There was a hockey stick and some skates hanging in the corner. So Stiles apparently played in this universe. Interesting._

He looked to his desk, finding a schedule with times and events scrawled on it. 'Practice with Derek at eight'. Stiles cast a quick glance to the clock on his wall and tensed. Shit. It was a quarter till 8. He grabbed his skates, the stick, and a duffle bag before he ran out of the room and down the hall. 

Despite never seeing this place in his life, deep in his body, he felt like he knew this place. It must have been memories from the Stiles that existed in this world. 

He made it to the rink at 8:05, and by the time he was heading out to the ice, it was 8:23. Waiting on the ice was a single player, who was currently busy hitting pucks across the rink and into the net. 

Stiles stepped onto the ice and slowly skated over to the player. His eyes zoomed in on the back of his jersey before they widened at the word 'Hale'. 

"Derek?" 

Derek turned around with a frown on his face. "You asked me to give you tips and then you show up late? That's not a good way to get started, Stilinski." 

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows and moved closer to him so he could look at his face better. This was Derek. His Derek. "Derek? You don't recognize me? It's me." 

A brief flash of recognition appeared in Derek's eyes before vanishing. He saw a flash of his Derek. "Obviously. I wouldn't be waiting for some stranger." Derek stated with a roll of his eyes. "Come on, let's get started before you have to leave for class." 

Derek really didn't seem to remember him. It was almost as if he had merged with this universe and lost his memories of the world he had come from in the first place. Stiles tried subtlety during the practice. He tried bringing up places they had been to, names that could maybe trigger Derek's memories to awaken. 

No response. Derek seemed to ignore most of the light prodding and mostly responded with a light grunt until he finally snapped about Stiles not focusing enough on the practice. This was definitely his Derek. 

The following day, Stiles tried things like pictures of some of their favorite locations. He showed Derek pictures of Spain and France in an attempt to get Derek to remember the two weeks he had convinced Derek to take off so they could go. Of course, Stiles had withheld a little information and told a little white lie about needing Derek to go there for a job, but what could he say? Sometimes Derek was a little too stuck in his career for his own good. Stiles respected that of Derek, but at the time, Derek was on the verge of wanting to strangle everyone in sight. It was agreed unanimously that Derek needed a vacation. Laura would watch The Institute while they were away. 

Derek glanced over the pictures of the places they had been, from the Eiffel Tower, to the beaches of Barcelona, but none of them seemed to have any effect. 

The second day, Stiles tried baking. He baked Derek a cake, trying to jog his memory of the time they cooked together and had made a total mess of Stiles' kitchen. It was the first time he had ever heard Derek let out a full laugh, and that was the night Stiles had found his favorite sound in the entire world. He feel deeper in love with Derek that night and even thought of him as a soulmate. He couldn't imagine what life would be like after Derek. He didn't like to think that way, but sometimes it was hard not to. 

He was stuck thinking this way now. Derek enjoyed the cake, but once again, nothing. 

Stiles was panicking by the sixth day. He was completely distracted and totally out of ideas. This was getting so damn impossible, how was he supposed to get Derek to somehow remember him? He even tried making funnel cake, for god's sake! 

On one of his favorite dates, he had taken Derek to a carnival. They rode the spinning tea cups until Stiles nearly threw up, and played every game there was to offer. Derek won Stiles a massive teddy bear that night. They ordered a basket of funnel cake fries and had it smothered in caramel, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream before they rode the Ferris wheel as they talked together and enjoyed the view. The top of the wheel was where they said 'I love you' to each other for the first time. 

Stiles sat on the bench with his head in his hands, closing his eyes tightly and trying to will away the knot in his throat and the tightness in his lungs. He was close to a panic. 

This wasn't working. Derek was never going to remember him. Nothing he did worked. It didn't seem to matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reach his Derek. 

"What are you doing?" 

He shook his head at the sound of Derek's voice. "Just go away." Stiles whispered. 

"Are you crying?" Derek pressed. 

"It doesn't matter!" Stiles snapped, glaring up at him through his blurred vision. "It doesn't matter." He repeated in a soft voice. 

Derek frowned back at him, looking him over. Stiles dropped his head again and sniffled hard. 

_"Somewhere, over the rainbow_  
Way up high.  
And the dreams that you dreamed of, once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Blue birds fly.  
And the dreams that you dreamed of, dreams really do come true." 

Stiles went rigid at the sound of Derek singing and quickly looked up to him. "Why? Why that song? Why did you pick that song?" 

"You told me that your mother used to sing you that song. You loved when you'd sing it when she did magic." 

Stiles shot up to his feet. "You remember?" 

Derek looked confused by his words and closed his eyes tightly, lifting his hand to press the heel of his palm to his temple. 

"Derek, tell me you remember me. Tell me you remember. Please, please remember me." Stiles begged desperately, gripping at Derek's coat once he stepped closer. "Please, remember me. Remember us." 

He didn't know what else to do to make Derek remember him further. He leaned in and pressed their lips together, trying to will every single memory of the times they kissed each other. _Remember me._

As he kissed Derek, he felt Derek's warm hands cup his face. Derek soon broke the kiss and looked Stiles' face over as he brushed one of his tears away with his thumb. 

"Derek?" Stiles asked in a broken voice. 

Derek nodded and rested their foreheads together. "I remember you, Stiles. You're the greatest warlock I've ever met." Stiles started to laugh as tears streamed down his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Remember, if you liked the fic, you can vote for Team Werebi [here!](http://www.poll-maker.com/poll768363xC6434315-31)


End file.
